The Greatest Feeling
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: "The crowds made her feel adored for her power, but he made her feel adored for her laugh. They made her feel proud of her power, but he made her feel proud of her soft skin. The people loved her for her fighting abilities, but he loved her for everything else."


**Hope you all enjoy my first Clarvel fanfic and just so you know I will be posting more today and I have a poll on my homepage if you want to vote for a longer Clarvel. It's going to be really great and it takes place during the Hunger Games. Happy ending I promise and really gets into Clove's mind. Going to to be sweet like this fanfic, so yeah. Hope you vote! Thank you!**

She came to win. Ready to fight whoever thought they were strong enough to take her down. The hours she spent training were going to pay off and tonight she would feel strong again. Her heart pounded in anticipation, wanting to run out and hear the full blast of the audience and not the muffled cries that seeped through the stone walls. The stands would be packed and her body was buzzing with excitement.

Once the announcer called out her name, she would jog confidently to the ring, bounce around and swing her fists around in the air, making the crowd want more. Then her victims would come in and she'd take them down one by one. Like she always did.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the boom of the old man's voice sounded out. "Are you ready?" he shouted out roughly.

The people went berserk, cheering and roaring out her name, begging her to enter. Clove was never one to keep her fans waiting and happily strutted out the doors. The sound blared louder than she expected, but it didn't faze her. Her body was prepared and so was her mind.

As she jumped over the ropes and landed powerfully in the square, the crowd clapped and stomped their feet. No one could wait to see her take on multiple women at once. Even other females had come to watch. They liked the knowledge that another girl could be strong, and their husbands like the sports bras and short shorts they all wore.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" the fat man cheered out the over used line.

When the other competitors barreled in, they all knew Clove was the one to take down. All jumping in to the ring and throwing their fists at her. Most of the chicks were easy to take out, normally the ones that only knew how to pull at hair and scream a lot. The three others left gave Clove a bit of a challenge, but it was nothing new to her. She quickly flipped them around and swung them into each other. In 30 minutes, all 15 women had been thrown out of the roped in square and onto the concrete ground.

Clove took a few minutes to take a victory lap, letting the crowd take her in and enjoy the last few moments they had to see her, before walking proudly back through the doors and to her changing room.

She peeled off all her sweaty clothes and wrapped a robe around herself. She ate a small meal with nothing on underneath her coat before pulling a new pair sweat pants on and a white tank. Her money was placed outside her door in a big, brown envelope that she quickly took before heading home. She loved her home more than anything. Everyone thought she lived in the arena, training all day and night. How else could she have gotten so strong? But the gyms and sparing places could never compare to her home.

Sure the arena had gyms and workout rooms, but her home had something more. It had him. The crowds made her feel adored for her power, but he made her feel adored for her laugh. They made her feel proud of her power, but he made her feel proud of her soft skin. The people loved her for her fighting abilities, but he loved her for everything else.

She walked into her average sized house with white walls and a couch and chair. There was a small kitchen and little table they could eat on, but never really did. The TV was big, but they liked to entertain each other. The second floor only had a full bathroom and their room.

She stepped up to the room and caught him in his chair writing away. Her feet quietly patted against the carpet until she was right behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She could just see the corners of his lips turn up as he smiled.

"How did you do?" he asked, placing his hand on her arm and rubbing it.

"I won. The money is down stairs on the counter." She whispered, the silence being a nice change from the screaming crowd. "What are you writing?"

"Come look." He smiled, pulling her onto his lap to read.

_Her hair layed spread across the pillow. It was tangled into knots that she was too exhausted to fix. The sound of her breathing was like a melody to me. To most, it would sound like a person who had been sprinting for a block and was now out of breath, but to me it sounded satisfied. I had been able to please her in a way all men wish they could. Her body sang in appreciation for my work, and I happily took all the pleasure._

"It's beautiful, Marvel." She smiled happily, knowing he was describing who she looked last night.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, slowly pressing his moist lips to hers.

"I love you so much." She said in a hushed tone once they had delicately pulled apart.

"I love you more than you'll ever know."

They wrapped up each other in their arms, forcing their mouths together. Clove's hands stroked his hair while Marvel's danced up and down her waist. They slowly roamed over one another's bodies and felt the pressure building up inside them.

Marvel carefully picked Clove up, holding her like a small child, and carried her to the bed. His fingers slid around under her thighs, feeling the milky skin he loved so much while their tongues played. His mouth pulled away from hers as he set her gently on the bed and trailed his lips down her body. He paid special attention to her neck, knowing she loved it when he kissed her there and because it was so perfect to him. _She_ was perfect.

Clove's hands grabbed hand-fulls of his wavy, brown locks and tugged his head up till he was at eye level with her. She crushed her lips over his, making him eagerly kiss back. She grabbed at his shirt and forcefully pulled it up over his head.

Their lips didn't not meet again, as Clove was too mesmerized by his muscular torso. His stomach had earned a well-toned six pack and his chest was hard with light patches of dark hair. Her palms rubbed up and down his chest, feeling the light fuzz he had, as she open mouth kissed the front of his neck. Her teeth lightly scratched at him and her tongue moistened his skin as she made her way down to his chest.

When she stopped there it was too take in the peacefulness of the situation. She was with the only man she had loved, and had loved her back, wanting nothing more than to give him all of her again.

Marvel stayed still, knowing this was just a regular thing. Ever since they meet she would do this. Zone out and think about all she was grateful for. When they first spoke she had nothing but her career, but now that she did she always wanted to remember it and never take it for granted.

"Clove," he whispered, "I love you."

Clove nodded against his chest and layed down on the mattress. This was her way of saying it was his turn. That she wanted him to show her love, and Marvel happily obliged.

He dipped down to give her lips a tiny peck before going down farther. Placing soft kisses to her neck, and pushing off the straps of her tank-top to get to her shoulder, and then moving lower to her stomach. He pushed up the white clothing and kissed her belly all over before pushing her top up more.

She took the hint and sat up a bit to pull the piece off her body. Her back hit the cushion again as Marvel trailed up her flat stomach to the tops of her breasts. He kept his lips planted softly on the middle of her chest, right over her heart, as he unclasped the satin bra.

Clove shrugged off the garment with Marvel's help and watched as his lips traveled all around her mounds, ending at the nipple. He took it into his mouth, sucking lightly and having his tongue swirl around it while his hand groped the other. When he pulled away to give the other one some attention, Clove's right boob was wet and peaked up from the cold.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

Clove breathed out, her eyes fluttering shut, as she focused on the feeling of pleasure and love she received from him. He had always been one to compliment her, no matter what they were doing. Normally he was a quiet guy, but he did have a habit of whispering loving comments in her ears whenever he could. On the couch while watching TV, when they went to have dinner at her parent's house, and even when they waited in line anywhere. And the compliments were never the same. Some were about her clothing, her body, her eyes, ears, mouth, and skin. He even told her how soft her hands were. He had obsession and she loved it was with her.

His fingers had inched under her pants and pulled them down to her thighs. He left them that way as he kissed her, cupping her face in both of his hands. Even though she knew he wanted them there, Clove needed to keep this moving. Her legs worked hard to kick the comfy pants off and onto the ground. Marvel felt it and looked down at her lacy underwear.

"I've never seen a sexier women than you, Clove." He muttered, coming up to kiss him once before moving his face between her legs.

This was another thing Clove loved. He always put her pleasure in front of his, no matter how badly he needed release. Normally he didn't last as long as her when he was inside her, but he didn't pull out until she fell over that edge too.

His fingers pulled the fabric to the side as he gazed into her most private, and beautiful, area. He couldn't resist licking his lips before he gently kissed her sensitive spot. His hands kept her legs from buckling and squishing him when she felt his tongue peak out for a taste. Clove's sounds of pleasure only encouraged him to give her more, all in hopes of hearing her addictive voice.

"Marvel." She breathed heavily as he his tongue penetrated her as much as it could, and his fingers stroked her red, swollen clit.

He continued his slow movements with his fingers, but twisted and turned his tongue inside of her, trying to lick that one spot that would make her scream. Clove gasped in a breath and then screamed, signaling her had found it. He lapped at it fast, causing more screamed to echo out until Clove's body shook and her wetness spilled out of her.

Marvel pulled away gaze at the liquid flowing out of her and onto their bed. His grin grew as he bent down to slurp up all the juices. Clove layed back, breathing hard, as he cleaned in between her folds and completely undressed himself.

He crawled up her body and kissed her cheek, seeing that she was still out of it. He rubbed the tip of himself against her, trying to bring her back. Her eyes did flick up to him, but they seemed to still be glazed over. He smiled patiently at her, waiting for her to come back and be ready for him.

When she did her head bobbed up and down, silently saying she was ready. He smiled lovingly down at her as he slowly entered her. His strokes started out slow and deep, gradually bring her back to her peak. When he saw her fists clutch the sheets around them he knew he was able to let go.

It was always until this point that he would be good. He would be careful and slow. He would show her love and kindness before he was allowed to lose control.

His muscles tightened and his breathing grew rough as his eyes widened. He looked at her body, no longer as something pure and needed to be cared for, but as a sexy and dirty thing that he needed to tear apart.

His hands slammed down on her hips as he pounded into her. He shook her body against the bed, nails digging into her skin. The cries he heard helped keep him in this state of mind and caused him to go harder on her. He switched up his position multiple times. From kneeling up straight to bending over her body, feeling the sweat stick to him.

Clove wrapped her legs up around him and her arms circled around his back as well. Her muscles tightened as she hung on him, a few centimeters off the bed completely. She panted wildly in his ear and rotated her hips against his as fast as she could.

Marvel clutched her back, holding her against him as he thrusted deeper and deeper into her. He aimed directly at the spot he found before, trying to bring her to her end before he found his. He tried this every night. No matter how animalistic he became, he was always thinking of her and what she needed.

"Marvel!" she screamed as she came and her insides squeezed around him, practically pushing out his seed and sending it into her.

The squeaking of the bed stopped and the sound of heavy breaths quietly echoed in the room. They squeezed each other, still holding on as their ends were rode out. Clove gave a final sigh as her limbs went slack and she plopped down on her back on the bed.

Marvel stayed hovering over her, staring down into her tired eyes before he collapsed on top of her a minute or two later. He wanted to roll of her and give her room to cool off and breathe, but his body was too weak to move.

Clove gave him reassurance that it was okay when he hands reached up. One rested on his back, rubbing up and down, while the other glided around in his hair. She lightly shushed him till their breathing slowed and he had the energy to move.

But he didn't move too far. His body rolled off Clove's front before he weakly pulled her over to him. He ticked her head under his chin and rubbed her arm as she relaxed into his embrace. He breathed in her scent and felt her heart beat.

Clove's body was limp but her mind was reeling. Her body was buzzing, but not from the excitement of fighting. But from the way he had loved her and giving her more than she ever thought she deserved.

Her fans gave her a career to live off of, but Marvel gave her a reason to live.


End file.
